noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
The pitt
The Pitt is the hidden capital of the Selfmads. It is a highly protected fortress, containing a lot of high technologies, natural ressources and, of course, it is the heart of the political and financial power of the wastes. It is the target of the alliance of United, the monarchy and the Svauks during the "war of the Pitt". HISTORY Originally, the Pitt was a waste disposal project, meant to burn the Leto and radioactive wastes down without any risk. When the no-return occured, the project was over and the workers had already put the radioactive wastes inside the structure. Only the Leto was missing. When the workers understood what was going on, they all went inside the facility and hermetically sealed off, trapping themselves with the radiations, but escaping the apocalypse. As a result, their organisms hadn't been exposed to dark matter yet when they tried to go out. This is the reason why today, Selfmads wear gas masks and environemental suits when they're outside the Pitt. Their bodies simply cannot bear the high mass of the atmosphere. As the Selfmad's political and financial power grew up, the earnings mainly went to the Pitt's improvements, to compensate its high level of radiations. Today, it is a real fortress, and it has no egal in technological advancement in the whole country. To ensure its security, its location is secretly kept by Selfmads. Telling its location exposes the families of the traitor to be executed, as well as all the potential witnesses of such betrayal. GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS Population : 2 480 000 Selfmads Defense forces : 165 000 soldiers, including 58 000 reservists, artillery, mechanized units and aerial support. Radiowaves : allowed inside the Pitt, which is sealed from the outside, keeping radio waves in. ---- DISTRICTS - A) External districts THELIOS WALL The wall of Thelios, also known as the door to salvation, is the main entrance to the external districts of the Pitt. It is also designed to be the only way in for a large scale army ; needless to say that it is more than protected. It is composed of seventeen floors, including two in the undergrounds. The underground level contains the powerful generators that keeps the wall running, as for the entrances mechanisms that for the heavy artillery. The corridors inside the structure are thought to only leave enough space for two attackers in case of infantry breach. A little less than 100 artillery cannons are disposed inside and at the top of the wall. These cannons are 16"/50 caliber Mark 7, taken from the Iowa class cruisers, and they shoot 406.mm ammunitions. Behind the wall stands the external district, surrounded by high cliffs. ---- EXTERNAL DISTRICTS The external districts consist in a lot of buildings, surrounded by the cliffs. Some of them are residential areas for the workers in the mines who aren't Selfmads. The luckiest Selfmads who managed to get their bodies used to the oxygen mass also have their homes in here. The districts contain a huge "agridome", which consists in a big greenhouse, from which allows the Pitt residents to have daily proper meals. We can also mention military training camps, as well as hangars containing all the vehicles, mechanical walkers included. Finally, a huge raffinery can be found in the external districts, extracting large amounts of fuel. ---- ' THE HIGH PITT' This section of the Pitt is the highest one of the main tower. It contains the government facilities and the wealthiest Selfmad's appartments. The sector is watched over by the 15th regiment, patrolling in ceremony uniforms. There is the usual pack of high classes rivalities, whether they are politic, familial or industrial. Many Selfmads of this sector are openly religious, and the whole district's walls are decorated by sculptures, narrating the sacrifice of the "choosen". The life in there is extremely luxurious and there are many installations that people from the wastes couldn't even imagine, for example : -Suspended gardens -Public observatory spots -A full scale stadium, with weekly sport games, including baseball, football and bloodbowl. -A protestant cathedral -The government presidium -The hall of martyrs, which exposes the names of the most known and respected Selfmads. ---- ' THE MAIN PITT' The main pitt is a vertical industrial city. It contains all the industrial structures of the whole faction, each one of these having several thousands of employees. Among them, there are vehicles assembly factories, urban tools and civil repairs, a military factory and the famous fuel excavation center, whose cylinders can contain more than 20 millions liters of the precious fuel, directly connected to the national pipelines. The citizen live in thousands of similar small cabins built in the cylindric wall, around the main central elevator. Criminality is known in this sector, although it isn't a very high one. This sector contain many access to underground forts, containing most of the technological, military, and scientific ressources the Selfmads have. ---- ' THE LOWER PITT' The lower pitt is as huge as the main pitt, even if it is mainly built underground. The radiation level is very high in this area, where the low classes and the punished families have their homes. Criminality is very high in this sector, isolated from the rest of the Pitt. Its citizen work on the mines built all around or in the gas depot that has recently been found in the caverns. These access to the outside are highly protected and their exits are disguised so that they can never be found. In the lower pitt can be found : -Huge vehicles parkings -Wastes disposal and big warehouses -A water cleaning industry -A vast and labyrinthic elevators network -Mushroom crops facilities -A slaughterhouse and massive farming infrastructures, containing pigs and cows At the very bottom of the lower Pitt is an active magma river, whose hot temperatures are drained to make the generators work, ensuring permanent electricity power to the whole pitt. ---- ' THE AIRPORT' An airport, built at the opposite side of the mountains, right at the cliffs. What else to say ? ---- ' THE FOUNDATIONS' These places are kept secret, even from the Selfmad population. Only the highest scientists and the government know their existence, and their doors are very well hidden around the lower pitt. They contain all the projects the Selfmads want to keep hidden, from Raclures study laboratories to bacteriological researches facilities. There are also several panic rooms, containing Leto study laboratories and others concerning the swarms and radio waves emissions. Category:Places